All So Hidden
by MistyHeaven
Summary: I guess i was caught up with my work that's why I couldn’t even realize their eyes, their attention, their soul, their heart, their love for me...and only for me. A twisted love story between many differences of people against each other.
1. Prologue

**All So Hidden**

_Author's Note: _This is my first Fan Fic. I have no exact experience in writing a story but I wish I can give my former readers and future readers a good impression and if you wish to give me suggestions please do so… no need to hesitate or anything but just write me some of those. I made some changes on the charater's appearance. Like Kouga having short hair and NO tail, Sesshomaru with no tail too, Kagome will tie her hair up, and lastly Kikyo has short hair. (the length is your desire) don't forger these. Now, enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime, Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product.

**Prologue**

The day I thought it was the end…turned out to be the day I was reborn

My life was always a tough one, every minute and second counted within… it wasn't something that any people would want it or underestimate it. Okay, you all must be wandering 'why' and 'how come': well here goes…

My name is Kagome Higurashi a normal 1st year school girl, that's if you can call a girl who takes math, flute, violin, piano, singing, jazz dancing, volleyball varsity and swimming lessons all week long. Oh! Not to mention that I always needed to keep my grades up as the valedictorian of the batch. My day always started so frustrating, and ended miserable. Every single day I was stuck up with my studies and extra-curricular that I forget what I ate for my own breakfast each morning! Of course the fact that I came up to 1st year from grade 6 stressed me so much, there were double works to do and double time to use. I guess that was the reason why I couldn't even realize their eyes, their attention, their soul, their heart, their love for me.

Each day I would wake up because of the strong rays of sun. I have no idea why but I perpetually started the each day with a big frown instead of a smile which I wore on my face everyday. Only thing I can say is that I do think of the future first before the present, so thinking of all my school works and lessons for the day made me go crazy. But that doesn't mean that I forget to give a smile and a bye wave to my mother and grandfather before I am off to school. School was always so boring, listening to the teachers, noting down the topics, SW, WS, HW, projects and etc… it was all the same. Until one day---

"Hey Sango!" Sango was always the one to wait for me in the school gate; not to mention that she was my best friend from Grade 1.

"Morning, Sango!" I replied

Then we went up to the classroom: it was still 6:30, so no one was there yet. I loved to close my eyes and feel the fresh air through the big class window we had when it came to time like this…tranquility.

After a couple of minutes...

"Hey girls! Why look so gloomy in a sunny day?" interrupted Miroku with an irritating voice which could wake up the roaring beast's beauty sleep. At this moment Inuyasha came in quietly - without a single word. He stood just like a handsome mannequin. He was always like that when I was around. (Nowadays that is) Only one word can describe his personality, weird.

"Get lost Monk." I shot back after a big sigh: now wasn't really the time to talk.

"Okay, okay calm down girl; am going."

Then they were off. So the silence went on, Sango knew my temper so she always stayed mutt but today was different.

"So how's life, Kagome?" Sango interrupted the silence

I gave her a questioning face with-

"Huh? What kind of question is that? But anyways, as I always say noxious."

She let out a small giggle before she continued on…

"You'll never want to blurt that word again if you just knew what I know."

"Err… are u planning to tell me that thing or what?"

"I don't know"

"Then, shut up"

Awkward silence was it? I remembered that she couldn't keep a secret for a long time in herself so I decided to cut it. But it will start soon anyway…5…4...3…2…1…0

"KAGOME! Come on! Don't you have something like curiosity!" erupted Sango.

"Yes, I don't have them." I prevaricated; of course I was curious who wouldn't be?

"Please let me tell you!"

Because of this statement I couldn't stop myself from the upcoming sweat-drop and an uneasy smile. I mean who would even try to ask that question?

"That's up to you I guess." I replied

Sango gave a small whimper then said "I really want to tell you this secret… it's about a person who is infatuated by you"

"Sango-"

"Yes?" Excitedly with innocence…one word vexing, just like Miroku

"You know, I thought that you knew my temper. The short one I meant-"

"Oh! Am so sorry! The thing I am trying to say is that…um…since you don't have a crush-"

Before finishing her statement, something snapped her in the head 'Oh my Gosh! I forgot that she had a crush on Kouga!'

"Yeah, whatever I still have a crush on him. So what?" I interrupted her thought

"…Ohthat doesn't matter, coz. what am tryin to say is that Inuyasha has the biggest crush on you since-"

"WHAT! Y-YOU SERIOUS! I MEAN WHAT IN THIS DISCOURAGING WORLD! …………Who told you that?"

Yap, simply saying this will solve it. It isn't like me to shout a long sentence.

"Um…Kikyo."

"My stepsister, Kikyo!"

"Yeah"

"B-but she's actually Inuyasha's girl friend. And not to mention that Inuyasha was my friend much longer than you! Above that all his my neighbor!"

"Didn't you notice his odd behavior lately? Also didn't you hear the rumor yet?"

"…"

You guys have no idea how clueless I was. How can I have not heard a thing about the rumor of my own sister(uh, well almost a sister), the only girl in the school who earned all the Ms. Popularity, Ms. Photogenic, Ms. Smart(well, I don't think only valedictorian can be called Ms. Smart), Ms. Athletic and everything else the boys would dream from the girls…and Inuyasha was the only copy of her. Or was he?

"You mean you don't know! Impossible! Didn't Kikyo tell you that she broke up with him last week?" Exploded Sango

I could only nod, what else can I do? Unless—

"Sango? You mean Inuyasha broke up with my sister all because of me?"

"Yeah"

A/N: Ok I know this Chapter is only 4 pages and that is for sure, short so you don't need to get mad at me. Well this is only prologue so…but I promise the first chapter will be longer than this. (Is 5 pages enough?...XP Just Kidding!) And Don't you worry! I will never let you down! So hang in there ok?


	2. One Will

**All So Hidden**

_Author's Note:_ Okay my first chapter is on air. (Finally!) My first apology to the long waited readers; I had a technical break down in my internet connection. Second apology, for the mistakenly put summary in the Prologue. And I give my gratitude for reading my story.

--A special apology to one of my current reader xDarexDevil: I have started as 1st Person, so I can't change it to 3rd Person. Anyway thank you for your suggestion.

_Disclaimer: _All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**One Will**

The talk I had with Sango disturbed me all through the school day and as an award from the teacher I earned afternoon detention - 'How can I ever going to explain this to my mom!' She is awfully strict when it comes to school problems and grades, and yet I thought skipping a half day in school won't do any harm. I really needed time to think…extremely hard especially about that Inu boy.

In front of the detention room-

All I needed to do was open the damn door, go in, seat down and do some thinking. But my hand just couldn't live my side and my feet won't move! How embarrassing is that! I mean in front of all the students and teachers, who were out for there lunch break! This is going to be my worst memory…No, it wasn't! The worst was yet to come-

"Oi, you going in or what?" a strong yet so smoothing voice spoke.

I was stunned, I didn't need to look back to see who this person was: it was Sesshomaru! My worst nightmare! He was everything that could describe a perverted person; a big Jerk, Loser, Such a pain in the ass! Besides he was the brother of Inuyasha. He'd bug me anytime anywhere he sees me around. Now he saw me in front of the detention room, my life has ended.

"Oh is my little Kagu caught in a detention? That's so sad isn't it? You wouldn't be able to put your nose up so high anymore." Sesshomaru teased with a big grin

I gave him a deadly glare before shouting the thing that I will regret over my dead body

"Well, whatever! And let me tell you something! First of all, I am not YOUR little Kagu and will never be! Second of all, I don't put my nose up so high because I am the valedictorian and everything! Third of all, I think you should look at yourself first before blurting out those things you said! Because you and I are in the same situation: CAUGHT IN DETENTION!"

A/N -Please don't try this at home (trying to shout the whole paragraph with out breathing) dangerous for the health-

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, I seriously needed some air. My face was all so red from the shouting and yet still wearing the cold glare. When I finally calmed down Sesshomaru let out the evil yet so adorable smirk he was holding back in. Unconsciously I blushed hard so my face was redder than before.

"You do have a short temper; and you sure are cute when you get angry… that's why you're my little Kagu." Said Sesshomaru "and I am not caught in detention or anything. I never did. I am here because Mr. Soreyama asked me to give Ms. Yumei the checklist of the people in detention."

My jaw dropped hearing this. What kind of mess did I make! I shouldn't have shouted like that, besides he said he was never caught in detention. NEVER!

"You okay?" asked Sesshomaru a bit worried

"…whatever"

Then I slammed the door in his face after going inside the room. As if it was an honor that I was jammed in this room. I sat at the far end beside the window. To avoid Sesshomaru, who just came in, I planted my head under my arms. After doing his errand he went out taking a small glimpse of me; at least that's what I thought.

'_Why does my life need to be so complicated? I wish I didn't listen to what Sango said. Hmm… now what do I do? Oh yeah, think about him.' _

I did try but didn't work. So I gave up on the thought of thinking about him; I had more important things to think about anyway. I looked out side the window, I saw one section taking there PE lesson.

'_Strange, that section is very familiar…wait! That's Inuyasha's section. Which means Kouga's there too! Yes! Uh, what am I saying? No way! Er…'_

But unconsciously, I started looking for Kouga.

'_Where is he? Darn it! Why does this room need to be in 5th floor! Is that him? No it isn't or-'_

My thought was cut… Kouga? It was him. he was waving at me while smiling. Didn't he no that I was in detention? Although, who cares he still looked so cute and fitting (?) with his PE shirt on. Besides he was playing his favorite sport, basketball. Isn't he great? With out hesitation I waved back, smiling. Then he mouthed something like-

'_Meet me later in the Shine Park'_

Duh, my answer was yes. I was so delighted that I jumped up and down on my chair. Who cares if people were staring at me strangely, I am the happiest girl in the world!

'_Wait, when am I going to meet him? Today? Tomorrow? If tomorrow, then when? At Morning? Afternoon? Evening? …WHEN! I'll just have to ask him later and no messing up'._

After the mind-numbing detention; I set off in search of Kouga. Intending of asking him what time will be the…date? I strolled down the stairs in a hurry, so I fell miserably. After some seconds or sort I couldn't feel myself hit the hard marble floor. The only thing I could feel is the strong and muscular chest and a warm coat around me; who was this person? In search of the real identity, I looked up. I-It was Inuyasha.

"Um…" I was lost of words

"You should really careful Kagome." whispered Inuyasha in a soft voice

His mouth was a centimeter far from my ears! It was always me or part of it, when it comes to troubles. Something like every embarrassing and horrible things fell on me. Just like this one, this was horrible, what if someone sees us or saw us? I felt my self shiver as the thought of Kouga watching us like this behind the wall and suddenly jumping into conclusion. I needed to get out of this position right now. So I slipped away from his embracement.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." I said quite bleakly

"No problem. I was just wandering if you would like to go out with me this Sunday."

"You mean a date?"

"Not exactly, but yeah."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I guess that's alright."

"Great! Meet me in the Shine Park at 11:00'o clock"

"Okay."

Suddenly the thought of Shine Park hit me straight in the head.

'_Oh my gosh, I for got that I have a date with Kouga there too; I don't know when though. Going there twice won't be fun, may be I could ask him to take me to somewhere else like the Cinema (I have got to watch the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), Amusement Park, Zoo and many others.' _

So I grabbed his hand and unconsciously sealed it there, stopping him from retreating.

"Inuyasha, I don't think Shine Park is a good place where I want to go as our date… I mean hang-out! No, you said that it was some kind of date so, it is right? Er- Just think anyway you like. Anyway, I've been there lots of times so may be other places would be better." I lied. I've never been to Shine Park

"Oh, I see. Then how about going to the Cinema and catch a movie?" suggested Inuyasha

"Great, I really wanted to watch the forth movie of Harry Potter."

"Okay, it's settled then."

"Yap, at the same time. I need to run now: bye."

Then I continued to run down the stairs again. I didn't know why but there was this strange feeling that this conversation took place for too long that there might be troubles ahead. And seemed to me that it was getting boring. (Though, I had hard time talking to him normally, knowing that he had a crush on me.) Anyway, I wasn't so sure about it but I think I saw a tint of red mark in his face. Either way I just wish no one saw my conversation with Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I was walking around the campus; I liked to do this when everyone was out of there respective classes to the open court. This was the only time in the school to be so quiet, except for the test hours. I speculated about the incident that happened in front of the detention room with Kagome.

_I wonder if Kagome is pissed off because of what happened that time, I hope not. _

I continued on walking until I saw something I didn't want to see and something I won't forgive about him… my brother was hugging my only flower. My only light. And my only love, who always make my heart skip a beat. The other thing I can't forgive about my brother is that he actually asked her out knowing that I liked her or loved her.

My Dream_…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Now I needed to go find Kouga; no more sidetrack from now that is. But I have to admit that the talk I had was very disturbing and… his touch was so warm which could even melt the whole iceberg. Time I reached my future date's classroom; I was all so shaken up by the nervousness. But with the courage I saved in me I went inside to see him. He was alone looking out side his class window; not realizing I was there in the door. I went closer and closer and closer (not so close that they were one inch away or anything, ok?).

"Um" I called out with a startle in my voice

Still no response from him.

"Kouga"

"…"

"Hey." my voice was getting louder now

"…"

"KOUGA!"

"AH!" he shouted in surprise

He looked at me as if I was some kind of a ghost or something. Not to mention that he actually jumped out of his chair in terror when I shouted his name. And yet, whatever he looked like didn't matter, he was still so cute.

"H-Hey Kagome. What's up?" asked Kouga boy still taken aback with the outburst I made.

"Sorry, if I made you scared. Just wanted to ask about the…"

"The?" echoed the chocolate brown-eyed boy

"A-About the d-date, I mean not the official date but as in the get to know. Or is it more? No! I meant the thing you asked me when I was in the detention room and you were taking the PE lesson-"

"Uh-"

"No, of course I was not caught in detention. I was just giving the checklist of the detention students to Ms. Yumei. I mean all the embarrassing thing happened there this afternoon, I can't afford to go there- No, this isn-"

My eyes widened as I realized what this guy in front of me, who was known as my 'crush' to me, was doing. He was actually kissing me: right on my lips! How I wish this was my…First Kiss

After a minute or two we broke away to catch some air. I couldn't look up at him; how could I? Besides, I could swear right now that he'll bring my face up proportional to his, to let my eyes meet with his, right after he caught his breath. I was right again. I was always right when it came to things like this.

_I think I should stop reading those Teen Magazines. They are loosening me up._

"Kagome." he called out in a longing voice

I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just kept my mouth shut and let him say what he wanted.

"You don't need to cover everything up and show me only your perfect side. Because, I like you as what you are right now and nothing else."

"Kou-"

"Shh No more."

Then he kissed me again. This time was more passionate; it made the other kiss I just received from him minute ago a trash. Because, I kissed him back.

Time to break things up…

"I-I need to go now." it was me who broke the kiss. I wonder why, I liked the feeling didn't I? I am sure I did but--stop with this thought.

"I think you should. It's quite late now." agreed Kouga

"Yeah."

"Um, Bye."

"Hm…wait, what time is it now?"

"5:30; what's wrong?"

"OH SHOOT! I missed my violin and dancing lesson! What am I going to do? No, time for this I need to run for my drawing lesson at 5:30. And that's now!"

"Calm down, Kagome. And don't you think you are overdoing the work? You have so much of extra-curricular. I bet those three aren't the only ones you take. Seriously, you are stressing yourself too much? "

"Oh, I lived like this for 10 years now. No, problem. It's not a big deal anyway. No time to talk, bye."

"Bye."

Before I was able to open the door out, he shouted

"It's tomorrow morning at 11:00am. You came to ask me that right?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

**_Broken Will_**

_-Kagome's will have been scattered away at one snap, loosing a very special person to her. But was there a hope to start once again? Why is this person here comforting her? Wait, is there another?_


	3. Broken Will

**All So Hidden**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the late update… my school works weighed a ton! I won't reveal my second reason…Anyway I'll try my best to finish this story in an orderly manner (). Hope you enjoy

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Broken Will**

As the sun shines and as the moon falls in the east… as some people dream and as some people don't… as the sky goes bright and as the sea excels with glory...the journey of life begins and ends for a young teen who wakes up from her dream for her new fantasy. But before anything starts their always is a past… when you remember them you become weak… you become unworthy of everything…

"_Kagome!" shouted an all manly voice somewhere beyond the dark smoke _

"_Inuyasha! Where are you!" shouted a fifteen years old teen named Kagome_

"_Here! Hey I have it all! They are one now!"_

"_Come out here! (coughs)"_

_A boy who looked sixteen to seventeen came out of the smoke revealing his broad shoulder and his handsome face with his white ever so silky hair all covered up with blood. _

"_Inuyasha! Are you okay?" exclaimed Kagome in a shocked tone_

"_Yeah, I am fine. Just look at this! It's complete now."_

"_That's great… but-" when she saw the jewel held in Inuyasha's hand she felt an uneasy demonic feeling. "Give me that."_

"_What? Keh, No!"_

"_OSUWARI!" _

_**BOOM!**_

_When she finished purifying them there was a loud 'thub' heard from the place where inuyasha came out from. There was a figure seen barely… Sesshomaru, who was in more injuries than his half blood brother; nevertheless, he was able to carry himself out._

"_S-Sesshomaru! Are you okay?" Kagome ran straight to him leaving the other all alone feeling jelousy._

This dream was like a routine now it's been a week I started dreaming things like those crap. I always thought that they were my imagination so I just let it go easily.but sometimes things in the dream wasn't right, they seemed so clear… Anyway I always woke up because of the alarm clock that rings every 7:00'o clock. But today was different…I woke by the beams of the morning light coming from my giant window, sometimes that scares me every night, anyway another reason it was because of the excitement that says 'Wake up! Your First Date! Dream Come True!' I saw the alarm clock beside my bed it was pointing 6:54'o clock, it looked as if it will break down into thousand pieces any second… well, it is an old clock. I got up instantly and prepared for the awaited-date. I wore blended sky blue and dark blue miniskirt and lose long sleeved blouse. Next I put on my favorite ribbon to look extra perfect. Now, for the makeup… I decided not to put it on since I hated those stuff and the fact that I was only first year. And if I really wanted, I needed to borrow it from my mom which was not possible. So I let my face be natural. I went down stairs with a loud foot steps. My excitement and nervousness was not calming down, that's when I started worrying that I might ruin the date. My extremely annoying brother, Shota was staring at me. One reason, I never wore like this before. My mother was cooking breakfast while Ji-Chan swiped the fallen leaved in the front yard as always. And lastly my step sister, Kikyo… probably doing her morning exercise somewhere. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was Sunday morning; what will be there to watch, except for the news? But I had nothing to do but wait, so I decided to watch the news for awhile. There was a report on a robbery in jewelry shop. I didn't take this so serious since that's what they always bladder about, don't they? I turned off the TV exactly the time when Kikyo arrived from her jogging and my mother finished cooking. Kikyo grew her hair and turns out to be the same length as mine. She looked at me and frowned before going inside her room. What was her problem? Soon mom called everyone out for the breakfast. My heart was still pumping hard in nervousness. Two hour more till the date. I finished first so I left the table and went up to my room. I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall clock desperately, imagining how the date will go on. 30 minutes more… 20 minutes… 10… 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… But my imagination was cut by the noise out side. I was sure I heard Kikyo's and Inuyasha's voice quarreling. I rose up from the bed and went to the window to see what was happening. I was right, Kikyo was arguing with Inuyasha. But why was he here?... Of Course! I promised him that I'll go to the movie with him! This was horrible, how could I have ever made two dates at the same day and time? However, I assuaged and listened to their conversation-

"I told you to get lost!" shouted Kikyo

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am not here for you but Kagome!" shot back Inuyasha

"Erg-what a loser you are. You think you have the guts to show up like this in front of my face after you dumped me like that? And what was that you said? You are here for Kagome? So you guys are getting along already? You were planning this all along right? How could you? How dare you!" ranged Kikyo

"…L-Like I'd care."

I was sure that Kikyo's blood was flowing up side down; by the look on her face. But it was Kikyo, first she takes things so hard but when she turns back from it she forgets everything about it. That's why she was sometimes called cold-hearted ice queen, whose heart changes every time.

"I see." said Kikyo

"So can you get her now?"

"…Whatever."

_No I can't go with him! I need to go with Kouga! Wait, think Kagome THINK! _

…**Knock Knock…**

_Er- what do I do now? If I go with Inuyasha, Kouga will think I don't like him and if I go with him then… Aha! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Open the damn door, Kagome…" said Kikyo outside the room; rather calmly

"Am coming" I replied

I prepared myself to work my plan. It's going to be hard to persuade her but I needed to give it a try. I opened the door slowly. The first thing I saw was the face of Kikyo, why did she need to look so creepy? Next to her I saw Inuyasha smiling at me down stairs. I quickly grabbed her wrist and brought her in my room.

"What are you doing!" shouted Kikyo irritated

"Shh I'll ask you one question and you need to answer me yes or no. You want to get back with Inuyasha right?" I questioned her

"Who? Oh, that jerk waiting for you outside? "

"Uh-" I was out of words

"No, I am regretting that I was even the girl friend of him."

"Why? I can and I will help you guys get together aga-."

"Liar…Traitor…back-stabber…" Kikyo cut me with these words. The weird thing was I saw her lips curled up to a smirk.

"K-Kikyo, what are you saying? I didn't do anything. I just want you to get along with him. Okay, I am sorry; I shouldn't have accepted it when he asked me out. Now I am paying back. I actually have a date with someone else."

"Now you are becoming a play-girl?"

"No way! Come on I can help you out."

"No thanks, we are officially over."

"Just for today then, please I beg you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" asked Kikyo with an evil grin on her face

"Y-Yeah" I startled a bit knowing she was planning something for me.

"Hmmm… okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" Yes, from Kikyo's mouth was the last thing I imagined.

"So what's your plan?"

"I am you and you are me."

"You mean I'll be acting like I am you and go on a date with Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo uncomfortably

"

"Exactly."

"Eww-"

"You are so mean!"

"Joke, so tell me the other date you have."

"Don't laugh… it's Kouga."

"Kouga? The biggest ass in the school? The girl eating werewolf? How did I have a sister who doesn't even have any instinct or taste on choosing boys out to her first date."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Where are you going for the date?"

"Shine Park with Kouga and Cinema to watch Harry Potter with Inuyasha."

"Nice place; fine, I'll go to watch Harry Potter with Inuyasha and then I'll watch the fireworks at night in the Shine Park with Kouga."

"What! How come you get those good ones? And hello you are not the only one dating." I waved my hand my hand in front of her

"That's why, we'll run around. I'll be you and you'll be me. As simple as that." pointed out Kikyo

"You are making your life complicated."

"I like it that way."

"Yeah, right."

"So what are you waiting for? Give me that clothes you are wearing and wear this."

"…" I backed away a little bit

"You are not working with me"

I moved farder away from Kikyo not wanting to lend my clothes to her. But how fast and far I escaped, I was still inside my room so I was captured like a rat in a cage. She stripped off my clothes and threw me her clothes as she went inside my bathroom to change. She was definitely cruel. (Unlike me)… when she came out of the bathroom I was frozen shock. Sure, we were twin sisters but not a replica of mine! She looked exactly like me… the hair, the look, the smile, the body and everything!

"You okay?" asked Kikyo in disgust

"What? Oh, yeah" I replied

"Whatever, we are going to exchange clothes when we exchange dates okay?"

"O-Okay."

This was stupid! Why did she need to keep on making my life so miserable! Taking one date each is a better idea! ...isn't it? I really don't understand her when it comes to things like this. We are twins, right? And twins understand each other. At least that's what I think. I just wish nothing goes wrong in the date…

**The Next Day…**

How could he do that? It was an official date between two of us not a friends gathering! How can he none other then anyone but him? And I took it so serious myself; Inuyasha was much better of! Jerk! Moron! Pervert!

"I hate you, Kouga!" I shouted out of thought, then I realized that people were staring at me… I ran in spite of embarrassment. I spent my entire morning muttering and cursing under my breath about how poor Kouga treated me in the date. It was time to go home, I finally appeased myself that afternoon. Everything was fine until I met Sango in the hall way. Another conversation I didn't want to share…or believe.

"Hey, Kagome." called Sango

"Hey, Sango!" I replied despite my bad mood

"What happened in the detention?" in a worried tone

"Nothing. Why sound so anxious? Did something happen?"

"Of course something happened. Did Kouga ask you on a date and you accepted it? Please say 'no' Kagome."

"Huh? But he did and I did accept it. I went there already. It was so fun, I guess."

The thought of me being surrounded by Kouga's friends came back in my mind freshly. But before I knew it, Sango was shouthing-

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DIDN'T YOUR _DEAR_ SISTER TELL YOU ABOUT THAT NASTY JERK! ERG-I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE TO!"

"W-What are you saying? Calm down, Sango."

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP MAKING ME WORRY AND GO CRAZY ALL THE TIME! FINE! (in a more calmed tone) I'll tell you the whole thing. Praise yourself Kagome."

"…"

"Kouga is the biggest ass in this school. He asks girls out and uses them. Then he dumps or cheats on that girl he dated if he satisfied his goal. And do you know his goal/attention?"

"…"

"Pleasure. That's his only his attention."

"You mean he is some kind of a thief? Who wants those-disgusting! Besides he didn't do anything to me yesterday! I know that he could be a jerk but-" suddenly the reality struck my head and I remembered what Kikyo said the time I told her Kouga was my second date. _'Kouga? The biggest ass in the school? The girl eating werewolf? How did I have a sister who doesn't even have any instinct or taste on choosing boys out to her first date.' _Did she mean it the way Sango is explaining now? "B-But I don't understand."

"Of course you don't because you were his next target. You saw the group of friends he had yesterday-"

"How did you know about that?"

"Kagome, I actually… Kikyo told me everything. Anyway the group of his friends makes sure that Kouga's target knows nothing of such."

"…but how did you know about that? How did Kikyo know about that?"

"I-I was his target 2 months ago."

A let out a small gasp.

"And Kikyo… well, she wasn't the target, she wasn't the type of Kouga. She was forced to join the group, so she heard everything then she turned them down. That was the time when she was still the girlfriend of Inuyasha so no boys went near her or touch her."

"No way, this is ridiculous… stop talking nonsense!"

"Kagome-"

"Y-you are lying."

"Kago-"

"Urusai! How can you do this to me? Trying to separate Kouga and me when things are starting to go well."

"But Kagome, what I am trying to tell you is the truth and nothing else. Besides your date wasn't perfect with him, did it?"

"I hate you so much. Get out of my sight!"

"Kagome…fine! But don't come up to me crying after finding out the truth. Bye"

Then she was out of sight; I can't believe that I just broke the 6 years old of friendship I served with Sango. But it was her fault in the end, wasn't it? I am not doing anything wrong now, am I? Everything wasn't true, wasn't it? I carried my mind thinking these questions on my head. How hard I try to get lead of them it just won't go away… they were unbearable. I was in the gate of the school when it started drizzling… one by one, side by side it dropped on my face. Unlike the humans, who stays alone when they fall, no one to catch them except for themselves to stand up on their own feet. The rain was getting stronger by split seconds, so I decided to hide somewhere(back inside the campus); I didn't have an umbrella, my house was hundreds of blocks away, the streets would be flooding before I could reach home; this is a disaster. I won't be able to reach my house with myself getting all soaked. Yet what can I do? The rain started to pour down already, so I decided to run as fast as I can. That's the time when I realized that everything Sango said and everything Kikyo muttered about him was right.

"Hey, Kagome." A malicious voice was heard from the side of the door

"K-Kouga?" I stuttered a bit; this sounded dangerous

"A young and beautiful lady like you musn't be out in here this late. You might meet an accident or may be raped."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Haven't your little sister told u about me?"

"S-She did… b-but I don't believe her! I won't!"

"You won't? Hmm, you are a peculiar one. I like it."

"Y-You aren't-"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt my back hitting the wall forcefully. The impact was so strong that my knees gave up on standing any longer. I saw one, two, three... there were about seven people gathered around me soon enough. What was going on here? What will they do to me? This wasn't right… I-I… "…" What? Why? What happened to my voice? I can't scream, it won't come out! "…" oh no!

"So should we start now?" said a man voice

"Whatever… take as much time as you want." Answered Kouga

For a split second I felt the screech exploding in my body… then there was silence. Why was it so quiet? Then I saw someone walking up to me, closer and closer and closer… my fear rose again. There was a hand reaching out for me from the dark, it seemed passed 6:30, but that wasn't the hand of demonic deeds but the helping hand for the need. I couldn't see the face of my hero for that day. Then there was the voice-

"You okay?"

"S-Seshomaru?"

Author's Note: sooooo sorry if the story wasn't so good at all, I was in a hurry to update… anyway keep reading!


	4. Through the Darkness

**All So Hidden**

_Author's Note:_ Hello! I am sorry for the short chapter. Anyway I just wish that you'll enjoy the story! (lol) But first I want to thank all my readers Especially----

Illusions of Myth, Sexyvodka1125, Won-Won-Weirdo (nice name), inu demon55, KIgirls, Resoan, Sesshomaru'sHOT, Biolightning, StandingInTheMoonlight, wonderspirit, manga-chick17, xXxKagomeChanxXx: Been a real great help supporting me to continue this story. Thank You!

And at last to the request of xDarexDevilx I shall make my story in third person's point of view; sorry for the abrupt change but I think that way is better. Please, understand.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Through The Darkness**

Just like the regular dawn there lit the ever bright sun facing the world with another willful smile behind the mountain ridges. The day light which awakes the people one by one in unconsciousness about what's going to happen today. Some enjoy the morning grace; knowing that they fall because they learn how to stand again, while some simply curses that sunlight hours came shinning once again; only believing that the reason they fall is because they'll get hurt. As this routine went on regularly… there is a teen from miles away; little did one teen know that those words were more significant than just another romance poem - that they were part of her life, a life that was going to go from plain to extraordinary...

After another blast of the dream '…_Kagome ran straight to him leaving the other all alone feeling jealousy.' _The early-sixteen-year-teen opened her black eyes to the world she once thought that she would never see again, noticing the black haired woman after her vision was clear…

"M-Ma'? Wut' happed'? Wer' am I?" Kagome muffled out her sentence in whisper caused by her sudden awake and a headache.

"Kagome! You are awake! Father, Shota, Kagome's awake!" she exclaimed to the rest of the family member, right beside her, sleeping rather loudly. Obviously, her twin sister, Kikyo, wasn't present which really irritated her. After all Kikyo _was_ her sister even if you can't count how many differences they had.

"H-Huh? Oh Kagome! So how are you feeling?" questioned Kagome's grandfather before her younger brother, Shota, could open his mouth.

"Er-Fine" replied Kagome in despair… the memory from last night was still aching in her head, looking around she was sure she was in a hospital. She tried to recall what happened last night and who brought her here-

"Ma', do ya' no' who broutf me her'?" she muffled out her sentence in whisper again not recovering fast.

"Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said shortly, preparing a breakfast for her.

"Pardon?" Kagome couldn't believe her own ears. Out of everyone in the world, it was Inuyasha who took her here? Didn't she hear Sesshomaru's voice last night when she was rescued? Did she hear it wrong? With all the questions floating around her mind, she asked for clearer answer from her mom.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A, Inuyasha, that cute boy living near by our house. It's really nice of him to do that. Or else we might have lost you forever."

"Oh… I see." Kagome just couldn't believe the fact that it was Inuyasha. He was after all Sesshomaru's brother wasn't he? So there might or must be a possibility that she could have mistakenly heard the voice. Concentrating on the incident last night trying to remember what really happened…

_Flashback-_

"_You okay?"_

"_S-Sesshomaru?"_

"…_(chuckles), I-"_

_-End of Flashback_

This was all Kagome remembered, may be she fainted at the time when her mysterious hero, the prince in a shining armor riding on a white horse, was ready to reveal his true identity. With out anymore thoughts she scanned around the room. It was rather big; it almost looked like a private lounge, the red oak door in the far left side of the room which looked like as if 5 person can fit at once; followed by a bathroom. The floor was neatly covered with a mat. Then there was a sliding door in the foot tip of her bed giving a path way through another room. 'Why is that room connected with mine?' thought Kagome but just shook the question off her mind for it wasn't her business. Next, there was an enormous window showing off great amount of sunlight. On top of the window there was the curtain; classic, right beside her bed 'This can be really scary at night' considered Kagome, nodding at her own imagination. Looking down her window it seemed her place was 30ft high. 'I wonder what floor this is.' With out hesitating she asked, once again, to her mother. "Mom, what floor is this-" she was cut off… she was staring into something that she didn't realize it was there when she just woke up. A bunch of flower was sitting on the cabinet near her bed… the Yellow Roses, Everlasting Love, they were blooming with beauty in the sun light but this wasn't the only thing that caught her glaring eyes; a pendant. A green pendant was tied in the edge of the bunch of the Roses. Suddenly everything was bleary, the vision of her eyes, her mom's voice-"What was that you said dear? Dear? You oka-"and everything…

"_Promise you'll come for me?" asked a somewhat womanly voiced girl._

"_I promise… and you promise that you'll wait for me for how ever long?" said a loving voice mixed with sorrow and regret._

"_Yes, I will. Yes, I shall. And yes, I can."_

"_Thank you… Kagome. Please have this pendant with you always, and please don't forget me. Put this around your neck and never take it off… if you do then that's the day we shall separate. You'll be with me when you have this pendant."_

Then everything was in sight for present Kagome once again. The room. The window. The Door. The Ceiling. Family… and Inuyasha. Kagome noticed the difference in the room. Wondering a thousand times why was he here? Was it really him that saved her from disaster? She made herself in sitting position on her bed. Then she will ask, for the truth…

"Kagome! Are you okay? We were all so shocked!" exclaimed Kagome's mom

"Mom, can you please excuse me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in disguise

"Um… sure. Say thank you to him okay?"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry mom. I will." Kagome replied now in annoyance

There was the 'click' of the door then they were gone. Now, she can ask him the truth. Now, she can force the truth out of him. The thought of him saving her was just so unbelievable. She couldn't reason out why but it just seemed… not him.

"So they say it was you, who rescued me?" Kagome started in calm voice

"Yes." Answered him with indifference in his voice

"…So, it was you who gave me those flowers and pendant?" Questioned in startled voice

"(Looks at the table beside Kagome's bed) Yap, I gave it to you." He said with a playful smile on his face "It that all?"

"No! Exactly how did you come here so fast! I am sure it's not been so long since I fainted." Exclaimed with the air of accusation

"It took you almost a hour or so for you to wake up. Besides my house isn't that far from here." Said Inuyasha with even broader smile now.

Blushing a little by the answer he just gave Kagome wondered what did that smile mean? Was this all true or is it just a false crap? –"… So it was you who-" Kagome was never able to finish her sentence after what happened…

…a Kiss…


	5. Unconquerable Soul

**All So Hidden**

**_Author's Note:_** Finally the next chapter, I know I've been a bad author TT. But still I am happy that there are still readers out there reading and enjoying my story. And I made a special poem… I am not sure if it's good or not. Please tell me what you think.

**_Disclaimer:_** All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product.

**Unconquerable Soul**

When things get twisted and up turned down, people are in the world of anxiety trapped by the devil of misfortunes. The thing is that it can get worse in the resolution…

The outside world beyond the hospital seemed so peaceful and calm like nothing ever happened. People were hurrying along the streets knowing there next destination. Faces that differ each, feelings inside that they ditch and go on for best. Some way they were illusions to her. Nothing but a dream, one thing she didn't ponder about. There she was; person who couldn't understand the world for being like that. A world that gives her criticism each and everyday of her life, which won't resolve at all but enters the worse, and tortures her with the confusion. Like the weather outside, who seemed to be the only one to understand this person's feeling, the cloud begun to darken and raindrops started to fall, side by side... there was no noise in the room except for the drops of rain hitting the window one by one; it was heard loudly and clearly around the room. It was pretty dark in the room now, barely seen a thing. But there stood two people in the room with different thoughts but similarly the same reason going around there mind rapidly at the same time… She was speechless. Her whole body was numb. Her mouth went dry and her eyes went sore. Her ears couldn't catch a sound. Her nose couldn't give in to the tender smell of cherry blossoms caressing about approximately in the room. She felt herself shrieking with disgust… yet she felt nervousness and pleasure praising her inside. Why is she feeling like this? What was her real feeling? What could be her second reaction? She couldn't think well right now, all of her thoughts were useless. Her suggestions, her heart, her mind, her soul, and everything were worthless. She sensed them… his affection towards her. She was actually taken aback by the consideration she was making; she couldn't believe herself for falling for him. But what can you do with your heart that started to pump hard and seemed like it won't ever die out. And yet there was something wrong and she knew there was, one thing that didn't allow her at all but she didn't know what, a thing that will never let her give in to this, somehow she didn't understand why… was it because of the dream she was having? The unknown dream… she didn't even know the reason for her insensitivity on those. Or may be it could be mere imagination. Her consternation was getting clearer and touchable.

She stared straightly at him. Her eyes opened wide, and mind running with many thoughts that doesn't seem to work out at all.

"Kagome" he muttered, who seemed out of breath too.

"…" she didn't respond, lowering her face.

"Why are you trying to make things so complicated for you? Aren't you contented? Why? Is it because it was me not my half brother-?" he was cut in the middle.

"No!" Kagome shouted unaware of her current reaction, her face went crimson red. She couldn't analyze what hurried her to say…

"… then what? I can help. You can trust me. You can count on me." He said a bit taken back but continuously, "Because I love you. I can give you the love that you wanted to get, that you wanted to feel, I know you were waiting for so long. Please stay with me and don't turn your eyes to someone else then me."

"Inuyasha… I…" she had nothing to utter out. Was it true that he truly loved her? Did she finally meet her everlasting love of her life? Or was he just like Kouga, whom she fell for; false happiness, false trust, false Love… everything was going the way she never imagined that it could happen to her, this only seemed possible for some freak-show-romance movie. Besides she was in age of 15. She felt the world stop revolving. She felt like all she trusted was giving up on her. She was left alone. No one to carry her when her ankle strains, no one to pat her back when she lose, no one to lift her up when she was falling endlessly, no one to face the trial with her for protection and security, she stood by her own, single-handedly not knowing a thing that was going around her. Now-

"Things I prayed for and lived for

Turns out to be a blank picture; how I cry

Everything that I thought someday it would work out

Went the opposite direction of the pointing arrow

Trusting is once never called love

Meaning of disgrace pierced through my heart of prejudice

Patience isn't love either

Gave all the longings that dreaded your own

The thing you called Love now never awaken.

The dark wall that stands up in depth of lies

The serenity that lives on

Ponder and wonder the sorrow of your mind…"

Kagome couldn't open her mouth to say a word, her mouth were dried up. What he just said was unbelievable; she couldn't understand what he just said. Even with her intellectual intelligence she couldn't comprehend a word. Was it because of his bad poetic background or was it her, that lost her way?

"I can never give you up

Even if hell awaits and greatest punishment approaches-

Kagome's eyes went wide and watery, approximately right after the 1st line, hearing this poem, she knew this. It felt so familiar, she felt like someone else rather than the person in front of her read this poem to her, as if someone else loved her, and she loved him back. But there was always the same problem with her… she didn't know when she heard it, from whom she heard it and how she heard it. If she could understand why, if she only could remember how, everything was cruel to her, nothing told her the truth and no one will ever. It could be only her and herself that could be dealt with. However, she needed someone, a person who could support her until the end. Was it Inuyasha? …or was it him?

I will follow you and find you where ever

Nothing is everything and everything is nothing

If you are not here, within my heart

I will stop loving you when the rain drops stop to drizzle

And when the hue of the rainbow fades away

I will stop loving you when the tides of the water start to descend forever

When the sky hit the ground and when space breaks apart

I-"

"Stop…" she whispered softly in between tears

"-will give you up when wealth subsides from earth

And love comes as the most powerful sword-"

"Stop." She said a bit louder her perturbation shown all over her face

"- I will give you up when-"

"I said STOP!" she shouted "Please stop it… please stop reading it… I can't hold it, I can't bare it. It hurt so much, my heart aches so much, I don't know why, but I feel like my lungs are going to explode… I beg you…" Kagome pleaded

Inuyasha was surprised and didn't know what to do. The abrupt plead from her made him stun and froze on his spot. He couldn't understand why she was acting this way, very different from whom he knew and loved. Was it him who made her like this? was it him who caused her all the pain in her heart? Or was it the poem? He actually didn't know how it was made, for it wasn't originated from him. It was given to him not written. He read not thought. He memorized not understood. A piece of paper that was told to impress the heart of this young one, came from the hand of the person who is now hidden in darkness, afraid to come out and shout.

"Why is it me?" asked Kagome in despair

"K-Kagome…" uttered Inuyasha

"Why does it have to be me? I don't know what to do. I can't think. And I don't know why… I feel so stupid! I feel like I don't know myself anymore, I feel like everything is betraying me! From the seed of the unroot flower to the sparkling star in the dark… nothing is with me. I feel like I am being punished. I didn't wish for this kind of thing to happen, I didn't want them from the start. Why can't I live like the normal people? Why did you have to show up? Why can't I sleep soundlessly in the night without any disturbance and interruptions? Why does that dream need to keep on appearing in my head and suffocating me? I can't breath-"

"What do you mean by that dream? What kind of dream?"

"I don't know… I don't want to think about it. It makes-"

"Tell Me! What are you dreaming nowadays!" shouted Inuyasha

Kagome looked terrified and he looked furious. One was suffering and one was confused…scared. Both of them looked at each other for some times and looked away. Inuyasha was felt like killing himself for shouting at her when she had done nothing wrong. When it was all his fault that she fell and tumbled down the road. While she couldn't take it either, she wasn't given any appreciation for piety. Those traits seemed like a phenomena for human kind. They say they believe but they are different when they turn back… that was the way she thought and believed.

"No. Please go now. I want to sleep. I feel dizzy and I don't want feel like having a row with you. Go. Now!" exclaimed Kagome

"Okay, I'll go. Just take care."

"Bye. Er- Night."

"Night." Said Inuyasha and leaned to her hoping to catch another kiss, but Kagome gave none of those. She merely turned back down and pulled the blanket up to fall into sleep hoping for a better chance… but as she expected she had another… may be something that will last forever.


	6. Uncontrollable Fear

**All So Hidden**

**Author's Note:** I think the latest chapter was really short; however, it was so dramatic… and I think that you guys enjoyed my poem too. Thanks for all the reviews and other supports.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Uncontrollable Fear**

… _but as she expected, she had another… may be something that will last forever._

Every time people try to look, their eyes seem to go watery and blear, every time people try to listen their ears seem to burn in fire, every time they try to speak their mouth seems they have been scratched and scared a hundred times. Each and every people encounter the same thing but does our heart also count? Will it ever be the same as other senses of the body? Just like the falling leaves in winter and blooming of flowers in spring? Will it change a person's life to a better or worse? Is it one of the unsolved secrets this world carries? If you can say that it is to better than how can you lighten the mind of the young who suffers everyday? If you can say that it is to worse than how can you explain the meaning inside her and the flying sensation others feel?

_-Flash Back-_

"_Never you worry…" spoke a man_

"_No… Don't go, please don't leave me alone." pleaded Kagome_

"_I told you about the pendant, remember? That will always connect us together."_

"_B-But, you can't leave me like this. You just can't!"_

"_May be next time; perhaps in our next life."_

"_Promise you will stay with me until our death in the next life?"_

"_Yes, I promise. Because I Love You."_

"_Then I won't cry anymore. Perchance we weren't meant to be-"_

"_Don't say that you make me feel as if you don't love me anymore…"_

"_NO! Of course not, it's just that…"_

"_Shhh, everything is going to be okay. So(coughs blood and the woman starts to sob.) never you worry."_

_With a melodic sound made by the wind caressing the tree leaves and branches… one man's eyes closed in peace, as if his mission was accomplished and there was nothing to fret about._

"_No… SESSHOMARU!"_

_-End of Flash Back-_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" with a scream Kagome found herself on the bed with perspiration all over her face. She sat up automatically and looked around her, they were the same as yesterday. But that dream… it was unforgettable. Her head was hurting and the sun didn't stop glaring at her with a strong ray of morning light. When she glanced over the electronic clock it read 9:45. It was lucky of her not to be heard, since by this time everyone in the hospital were awake. It appeared to her that her family didn't come back after the visit before Inuyasha. Not able to take anymore of the heat she pulled the curtain down and helped herself with a cool drink. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream, rather a nightmare, that actually told her the mysterious person who always came out with such a hazy figure that she couldn't identify who… but now she knows, the person who appeared on her dream; Sesshomaru. She felt like one of her biggest question has been dropped off and felt her shoulders lighten. Yet, there were still many more questions that flouted around her mind. Especially the question 'Is this the next life?'. After that, she gave out a sheepish smile; for a split she thought she was going mad, or was she? Everything was disturbing and exasperating. She felt so uncomfortable, as if a chilopod of scolopendrids are crawling around and on her body. She wanted to go out. She needed the fresh air. She needed somewhere cooler. She didn't like this place at all, even if it was big it didn't have as good air as her house. She never went out of her room after all. Now she was curious, she wanted to go out of her room. Forget everything that happened and enjoy the outside world… at least for now.

The doorway leading to the park inside the hospital was empty, advantage for Kagome for she didn't want to walk in front of many people right now. She walked through the hallway and tried not to think of anything that happened but the memory from last night kept on bothering her. She closed her eyes shot tightly to get lead of the insecurity in her mind, raising with her leg to the exit… not noticing she was there-

**BAM!**

Kagome fell to the floor after having to hit the glass door leading to the garden. Now, she was embarrassed. What if there was someone watching or saw her?

She was getting nervous and impatient. Before hearing a word she raised up from the floor and pushed the door wide open, when she opened her eyes she saw a bunch of patients with their guardians staring at her. Well, it was a transparent glass door. She felt really stupid now. She ran as far and as fast her leg carried her… forgetting about the boundary line in the garden. She found a bench that was empty near a big old tree, and the air seemed too perfect; fresh and cool. She sat down and relaxed taking in the rural like air. The sensation of the wind that swept her cheek carefully was so soothing and made her fall a sleep. After, what seemed like an hour, Kagome woke up from her deep "nap". She found her head lying down on a man's lap and her upper body blanketed by a thick jacket. Knowing it was a guy, she blushed hard, looked up trying to find out the identity of the person… It was him! And he was wearing the hospital uniform for patients, was he also a patient? She tried to slip away but he was holding her firmly with his hand as if he would lose her if he would let go. She didn't know what to do and she was stuck. She tried to get out of the hold as lightly and quietly as possible, but failed miserablely. Yet, she tried again…and again…

"Stop." said he

"…S-Sorry." Said Kagome, not knowing why she needed to apologize.

"(Smirk) You are weird. Why do you apologize?" asked he

"I am not weird! You are the one who is weird! So can you let me go now!"

"No." he joked, somehow he wanted to fool her around, as if she was the only person in the world to talk to.

"Er… Come on, let me go. Please?" begged Kagome

"It's your fault for sleeping outside and being caught by my eyes. To be caught by my heart that won't let go. As if you are the only one to hold on to. A person whom I can always run into, a person whom I can cry aloud within… it's all your fault." stated he with such a dignity in his voice that might have cracked if he went farther on.

"Se-Sessyomaru? W-What are you talking about? I-I don't understand… Hm? Please, Sess?" Kagome wanted an answer but only emptiness was felt, only the swiping of the grass and the rustle of the tree leaves. "Sess… Sess… Sess!" screamed Kagome exploding in tears. Finally, they were out… the tears that were locked inside, holding on, which needed to be kept and hidden. They mustn't have shown… they mustn't have. But, why now? Why here?

'_I thought I could hold them… why is it so sudden? Why do I always feel broken down in front of him! Why do I feel like I am the one who caused the problem? Why am I the one to feel so guilty? Why do I feel like I can give up everything and show him everything? With him… was I? Were we?' _thought Kagome with despair.

Was life always this unfair? Did it always have so many sacrifices? Did it only carry pain? Wasn't there any hope when a thing is done? Was there a future when everything is broken down? Shuttered into pieces? Can't it erase bad memories into the deepest part of the soil with the snow that poured down for years? The roaring sea and the flaming fire that needs to be calmed down… the heart that only beats fast and hard only to be met by sorrow, anger, hatred, and revenge. What can he do when he lost all his strength, all his courage, and all his hope? What can she do when everything abandoned her, everything blames her, everything pierce her heart, that she can't breath a single second? One seating in distress and one lying down on his lap crying with endless tears for the answers… for the end.

**-While inside the hospital room-**

"Doctor! Where do you think Kagome have gone! Where could she go! She doesn't even know where this place is… I need to find her." interjected Kagome's mom.

"MOM! Calm down! She will be back! May be she just went for a walk or something." pointed out Kikyo.

"Where could she go for a walk? This is a hospital."

"The garden mom. It's located right beside this hallway." said the doctor.

"Okay… I'll bring her here." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"…No, I'll go mom." stated Kikyo with a voice of disgust.

**-In the hallway leading to the garden-**

She closed the door behind her and started walking to the glass door that will surely lead her to Kagome, until…

"Kikyo?" said a man, sounded rather cute though.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It must him, who else could call her name in such a stupid way?

"Hey, Inuyasha.." whispered Kiyo in boredom and started to walk again, now with a faster foot steps.

"Is Kagome in there?" asked Inuyasha.

'I knew it. Who else could he be looking for? You are such a fool, Kikyo. But, at least…' thought Kikyo "Why don't you find that out yourself? You are her boyfriend now after all." she replied.

Then she continued to walk, no, run. Not looking back. Not wanting to hear more. She thought she could be strong. Stronger and straighter than before. She thought she could take them and erase them even if it takes a hundred years… she thought she could. She believed that she can start a new one, because that's what she did and thought was right. But, this one was different, it felt as though she have never felt it before, as though things around her never left her alone. Somehow, Kagome isn't the only one who feels the sorrow after all. Somehow, she isn't the first one to feel that way.

For the left one… will they always be left alone? Or find a way that could lead him to another? Was he actually happy, was he contented? Or did he feel the regret? Why can't a person be straight and up-right when he set his goal? When he decided one or two? Must he always need to hesitate? Was it his destiny? Did he even have a destination? Everything seemed unclear for him.

Everyone's life was now in mess. Who could have guessed that one person or one's affection could make a chaos in mind and heart? Was this the real power of Love?


	7. Timeless Days and Meanings of Love

**All So Hidden**

**Author's Note:** Thank You! For all the reviews and other supports! In this chapter I am not trying to be so pessimistic. I am only showing the feelings inside the characters by writing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product

**Timeless Days and Meanings of Love**

Never look back. Never turn back. Don't you cry. Tears are for the weak, and when you are pathetic you shall not prevail. Do not shout the name of the long gone son. Earn the success despite the odds, while keeping your pride up high. That way you shall prove yourself as the worthy one. Throw away the useless memories. Don't ever keep them, for they will only weaken you to the worst. Bury all those incompetent things you once craved for, asked for, begged for, seek for, and died for. They will only serve you as their habitat as a parasite and you shall be its prey. Sorrow inside and out. Anger for each day and night. The joy that only lasts o'clock. The divine and holy that only stays for a minute or may be not ever seen. Hatred that conquers all and stays forever until nothing is left. Everything is meant to end… why is it that what I believe isn't the right key to something? Why is the way I always thought and considered is different from others? Am I not supposed to be the same? Am I not a similar kind? Is it because I am me and not anything else? Is it because I don't exist as… Kikyo?

What's the use of keeping all things inside you when there is no gain? When all the evil possesses you will there still be an ample space for an escape? Or are we suppose to be left there alone; as expected. The cycle of life never changes nor destroyed. It never fails nor drowned down. As you are born you start to see, hear, smell, touch, and feel knew things. Then you learn to talk, walk, run, and jump. As you were expected to be, when you pass this stage, the new challenges that awaits you never backs away. It waits and waits and waits until you are wilted to the last drop. Then whether you have accomplished or not everything goes blind. You lose all your senses that you earned and you don't realize why. Whatever it is; life flies. Everyone is meant to die… I sometimes wonder; am I right? Things move and there you shall be in front of all things you've seen and not. Does it feel like that when you are to be in the spotlight? Let them do whatever they want now. For I shall awake and reborn as a new person… rather than a filthy man named; Inuyasha.

Are all the feelings made the same way? Does the cause and effect never change? Never back down because they are too strong, for they are the ones that mobilize you whole. First step you start with your virgin heart; likes and dislikes, excitement and boredom, pain and delight, tears and joy. Wish and wish not to have more than those. Enough is enough you want to shout, but the reality never is a fantasy. Fairy tales in stories are some jealousy I give; so feared. Meant those days of bout of bliss, when all you cared was the seed of a lifeless plant. Even if a millennium passes by there won't be a change in this world we leave; chaotic and full with ugly feelings inside human kinds. But in someway, as the last hope that was trapped inside the Pandora's box, are meant to break away from it's chains then may be… every feelings are meant to stop. I wish that could happen to me, throw away all the useless and lifeless feelings inside me. Break away from this empty shell called Sesshomaru.

Passengers passing by here and there. Where are they going, wish I could know. Is it to a better place like the seekers? Or the worse like the sinners? People who makes differences in this place; scientists, doctors, judges, philosophers, celebrities and others, how did they start? Can I also make a difference? Did they all take the right path leading to forever success? Wish I could learn… wish I could have. I want the bravery that a knight possesses who goes to war today and has no tomorrow. I want to be proud of what I have and erase all those timidity inside me with out fail. Cried to be strong, begged to stand straight, but these invisible and untouchable things that keeps on stopping me from what I wish to be. How can I ever identify them alone? They say 'no man is an island.' When my young mind heard this, I couldn't understand. Why can't we? Is it matter of death? May be I was too cold, didn't care about others but only me and that's for me. I was too selfish that I couldn't even realize them. Now is too late isn't it? Too weak for a new beginning, too slow for a new life, too serious… everything seems to be a false texture inside a picture frame. This cowardice inside me; sick and tired of it, that I want to hide but no more mask to cover. Want to change. Can I ever? Who could ever help this unfortunate one? A person who doesn't know where one belongs, no future to ponder about. Is this the way I was destined to be? Life of Kagome Higurashi?

**_In Federal Era…_**

Slightly… just so nicely, too tenderly, the wind was brushing thorough the leaves of the endless trees. Each teardrops falling one by one from the cheek of the blossom to the cold heart of unforgiving one, who left with out warning. Besides, those words of reassurance wasn't suiting at all, they sounded more like an insult.

"Kagome…" called Inuyasha.

She kept on sobbing with out looking at him.

"He's dead now, he won't come back even if you cry."

"… What?" asked Kagome in fury. This wasn't right, he seemed to be happy about his own brother's death.

"You can come to me. It's not too late. I love you." said Inuyasha.

"H-How could you say that kind of stuff in front of Sesshomaru? He doesn't even deserve it!" shouted Kagome.

"No, he deserves them. He tried to steal them."

"W-What? Y-You… no, please don't tell me that you are the one-"

"Yes, it's me. It's his fault, he didn't deserve you. I can be a better man."

"You are so dirty. You make me sick. Bastard!"

"He didn't love you Kagome. He was only playing with you. Come to me, I can make you happy. I have the Shikon Jewel remember?"

"No… even if what you said is true, even if he didn't love me at all. I will never in my life love you! Never!" exploded Kagome.

"Kagome…"

"Go away!"

He walked away into the darkness; that was what he seemed to be doing. But in a matter of second two spears flew towards Kagome. Then she was gone with the wind, she met the same fate as the man she loved. Love can lead to an unconsciousness of mind.

"I command you, the new owner of the Shakon no Tama, to hear my voice. Today there is no light but I wish tomorrow you will lit up the candle light that was extinguished for me. Forgive my sin and receive the one whom I gave my life to. Revive me to be new. Born once again only to be loved by her…if -"

Then, everything went white… nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard except for the murmuring of the wish of one sinner.

**_In the 20eth century…_**

At the same day, at the same time, at the same year, two babies were born. The day when the marriage of was decided for the two infants in the future.


	8. Last Breath

**All So Hidden**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, anyway, it's finally the last chapter of the All So Hidden! Well… there's still epilogue so… anyway, but do you think this would be the end of the story of Kagome? Thank You for all the supports! The only thing I can say now is my favorite word. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and places are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product.

**Last Breath**

She was on his lap, her cries and tears descending in to sobs. Then there was silence around. Soon, the sun was setting and hiding itself behind the mountain over the ocean to the other land. She slowly tried to seat up straight and face the one, who loved her. She was ready now. She knew what to say and how to defend herself. May be she was expecting this from long ago, but can't remember why. Her determined soul shall never be damaged again even for the deepest crisis. And she knew… it was him who gave her the pendant. She succeeded in seating up beside him. Now was the time she needed to tell him the truth.

"Sesshomaru…" she called with out looking at him

"…" he gave no reply.

"Sesshomaru?" she called once more now looking at him.

Then did she realize that he actually fell asleep. She somehow felt offended by this because, how could he fall asleep while she was crying? But in some way she loved his manly lit up face by the reflection of the half faced sun. She couldn't help herself from smiling. Perhaps, the truth can wait. Until they are both ready, and when there shall be no more of those tear sheds when everything is told. No more pains, when the future comes. No more neglecting of their destiny. No more fear about their unfortunate fate. That should be the time when things are complete to stand on it's own to start a new day with new life.

Now, it was her turn to nestle him within her. She slowly laid down his head on her shoulder… it was quite heavy though. And watched the sun gone forevermore; waited the new moon to bright on the sky in dark. In some minutes everything went dark, and the chilly wind started to blow. Kagome was beginning to feel rather cold, so she tried to wake him up. However, it hardly affected his slumber after all. He went closer and hugged her even tighter in his sleep. She just let out a deep sigh and let it be. Staying out here for one night couldn't be harmful.

Everything was seen and quite heard by one; or may be two. One in disguise and another in jealousy, still both in the same thought. All the same hatred rising in their body, which was once pure and hearty. Inuyasha couldn't understand why Kagome can't realize his desperate need for her. Just wondering again and again if he weren't enough, if his brother is the one meant to be. 'Why? Why can't you feel the same way as I do towards you, Kagome? Why do you always look at him that way and can't turn your gaze with your eyes to me? Can't I be sufficient to you?' Was it that he chose the wrong path that will never be achieved? He couldn't think more, and walked away hidden by the shadow of the building and the dusk of the night. May be tomorrow or the day after or any other day would bring triumphant that could satisfy him. He walked on that way, passing by the doors and walls, until he saw Kikyo leaning on the fence, on his way home, looking horrified. He was surprised at first seeing her as white as a ghost, but he recovered himself after. He tried to say something that could comfort or at least make her better, but nothing came up. That was so like him. Useless.

Kikyo knew he was there, right beside her, and knew what he was thinking. She was with him long enough to know how to read his face. Though, she didn't bother to say anything. She was already tired of all the things that are happening around her. Everything was now worthless to her. Things going around this world seemed unfair. Always on the side of her twin rather than her. It was always like that since her first day in school, with her friends and even family. Everyone loved Kagome but not her. Once, she thought she was just different, and may be there could come a time when she deserved more than her sister. People around her right now in school they call 'friends' are only there because of her change when she was with the one she thought; 'The Worthy One'. They were there after her change, not when she was… she. Before they always thought that she was creepy. But one was different… Inuyasha. She thought he could be hers that time, and that he was meant to be with her. Yet, everything turned out to the opposite direction.

"Kikyo… So, how are you?" asked Inuyasha

That was like the lamest thing to say in this kind of situation. How could he ask such a question while knowing that she also saw what he saw and heard what he heard. Knowing that she was after all, alone.

"Bastard." said Kikyo

"Huh?"

"You are such a coward! You sick bastard!" she then turned her face towards him. Showing what she wished never to show in front of him: tears. She felt like whipping herself for being a poltroon like him.

"K-Kikyo."

"Get out of my site. I don't want to see you ever again. So go away!"

"Kikyo…"

"Get lo-"

She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, that was stopped by a sudden embrace from the person whom she dreamed to be with… forever. She felt the warm aroma rising in his body. How she wanted to be with him this close. She wouldn't have anymore of those regrets and whishes.

"Don't cut my sentence." said Kikyo in warning voice.

"What?" he questioned, backing away.

"I hate people, who stop me when I am talking." stated she with fire flaming in her eyes.

Someway, this journey would be a long one to take. A late start and a forever end, but many may be lost in the trap made by love.

'A dry breeze that sweeps the sand

My vision is getting blear.

I have lost my destination

I lost it with myself.

People passing by; laughing and giggling

What is there to be fond of in this world?

I have traveled far enough

But my mind is never letting me stop.

My feet is all scratched up by walking

But my strength doesn't allow me stop.

So I walked farther and farther.

A cool breeze slapped me soft on my cheek.

I look at the blue sky

Birds flying here and there

How I wish I could fly so high and read the clouds.

I couldn't stop my subbing hear beat.

I wanted to go back.

I wanted to start it over again.

I wanted to stop.

But all parts of me didn't permit it

My mind, my soul, my heart, my body

I hated myself…

Why? Why?

I questioned myself thousands of times

But how many times I ask there is no answer

Only sorrow is left in me…

How I tried to stay strong

How I tried to go on.

Why does it have to be this way?

My efforts of journey has ended

I now question myself once more…

Why did I start this?

For what? For whom?

I have no goals, no destination.

Nothing, but myself standing right here with zilch.

Now I understand…

I had journeyed long for happiness, for freedom, and for you.

Now I'll go on to concur it.

Now I'll walk forward and no looking back.'

Everyone went to their respective places that night. Kagome in her hospital room, hoping for a better day tomorrow. Sesshomaru in his hospital room across Kagome's wishing everything would be fine. (Both of them were kicked out of the garden by the guard.) Inuyasha in his room unconsciously knocked off. Kikyo in her room, praying for strength to last another day.

**After some weeks…**

"Kagome! Time for school!" shouted Kagome's mom downstairs.

"Alright, alright! I am coming!" insisted Kagome in an annoyed tone. Tying her hair up like she used to do always, even when she stayed in the hospital. Now, she was going back to those school days.

Then she was down stairs prepared to go to school, like the old times, after a long break in the hospital. Well, it was great, thinking of meeting her classmates and friends again, but sad that you can never stop your parents when they start nagging and preaching you.

"You know how many days you skipped school? And now you are planning to be late for the school and another detention? Have you ever thought of your grades? Our money spent on you seems so useless now! Kagome! Are you listening to me! Why are you so hard to control? Why-"

Then there it goes blah, blah, blah. Something never changes now does it? She tried not to listen to her mother and get out of the house as fast as she can. When she's out of the house, there was her best friend, Sango and her boyfriend Miroku waiting for her. Sango never told Kagome how they got together when she was in the hospital. Being with them was like the best time for her. She always felt safe and secured when she was with them, nothing to worry about at all. Except-

"So, Kag. did you study for the chemistry and literature test we are going to have today?" asked Miroku.

"What! Please tell me you are joking! I didn't study for any of them!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I think you are going to be excused since you were absent for weeks." said Sango.

"Yeah, with some MINUS on your grade." teased Miroku.

"No way, I am getting that! My mother will kill me for sure… I'll go first guys. At least study a bit in the library. See you then!"

So she ran as fast as she can. 'Darn! I should have brought my bicycle.' thought Kagome. Checking her watch reading '7:03' she ran faster. She was now ten blocks away. '10th, 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd…' before she could pass the last she bumped into something or someone and tumbling down once again recalling the accident in the hospital.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going, you-" she saw the one, who she bumped into; Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" called Kagome in embarrassment

"Good morning, Kagome." greeted Sesshomaru, rather in glee

"G-Good morning." her face turning red

"Here, take my hand."

"Thanks." said Kagome, standing up.

"What's the hurry?"

"Huh? Oh! The test! (looking at her clock '7:10') I need to go, bye."

"See you later!" he shouted at her disappearing feature.

**In the library…**

"My gosh! I don't know any of these things! Especially chemistry! This is my weakest point." said Kagome

Then she grumbled on, understanding none of them, not realizing she is only reading and not memorizing.

"Here." said a boy, who came near by.

"(turning her head to look up) What?"

Inuyasha.

"I said take this." explained Inuyasha

"Oh… um… what is it? (taking it from his hand)"

"Reviewer. Thought you needed one."

"(looking through the pages) Wow! Thanks! This is great! Did you make this?"

"Yeah." then he turned away to reach for the door of the library to exit

"Inuyasha! Thanks."

By the time she greeted, he was already out of the library.

"That's weird. What is the matter with him? He was never like that before… probably because of the stress and everything."

Then she went to study the reviewer Inuyasha gave. After some minutes she realized that the library was quiet… too quiet. So she looked around searching for an answer. Apparently everyone went up to their classrooms for their morning class. Then did she realize that it was 8:17.

"Darn! Why didn't the librarian tell me!" later she stormed out of the library to her classroom. 8-1.

**Bang! Door opened!**

"Sorry, sir! (breathing hard) I was in the library and… Sesshomaru!" uttered Kagome.

"…Yes, and you look like you didn't expect me here today, when you actually saw me in the gate." said Sesshomaru standing near the board with a chalk with widened eyes.

"Yeah! Of course! Because this is my classroom! So why are you here?"

"…Kagome? I think you should learn how to read numbers before entering high school." he spoke with a sheepish laugh and everyone in the class started to laugh loudly.

Not understanding what he meant, she scanned the room slowly wishing she hadn't done anything stupid again. Yet, there she was standing in the classroom full of grade 11 students. Apparently, she was in so much hurry that she rushed up two more floors, pass her class. Startled and her face red she backed away noticing Sesshomaru, who was answering the question on the board, was watching her in awe. She wouldn't be so embarrassed if he was the only one. Unfortunately, everyone was looking at her, some laughing quietly at the back. She was accumulating her own grave deeper and deeper nowadays. Finally she reached the door with a silent 'Sorry' and went out of the room. Not able to rift her face anymore she exited the room right away. 'I must be going mad!' her legs felt weak and she felt her stomach coiling up inside her, at the state of throwing up. She walked in fast pace to her class looking at her foot rather than front, not realizing that she was near the staircase down already. When she looked up it was too late. She tripped and was leaning forward. 'I am falling'. But the pain of her body rolling down the stairs and hitting the floor never came, except for the voice she dreaded to hear now: Sesshomaru's. With his right hand holding her waist, his left hand holding the iron bar on the side, his arm wrapped around her, and his broad chest touching her small body. For the first time in her life, her hair tie gave up on her and loosened up helplessly letting her hair down. But Sesshomaru didn't look surprised at all rather pleased. They were in that position for some seconds; giving Kagome time for her to analyze what was going on.

"You okay?" asked he.

'God help me! I am dying!' thought Kagome.

"Kagome? (lifting her on her feet) You okay?" he repeated.

"…Yeah. Thanks. Bye." spoke Kagome as she turned away to hang herself.

"Forget about what happened today. It's a common mistake for everyone. You weren't the first one anyway (smile)."

"…and you needed to make it worse by making some lame joke." she whispered in rage as she walked down the stairs.

"Wait."

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look at him. Straight into his eyes she looked. He gazed down at her with burning sensation, which Kagome couldn't stand looking at them and turned her head to the side. Unexpectedly, he smiled and spoke one word.

"Beautiful."

Kagome looked at him with a questioning face.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Kagome

"Pleasant to the eye, ear, or mind; lovely; excellent. Just like what the word means. You look pretty when your hair is down. I knew you would."

She blushed at his compliment. She stared down again, her stomach full of butterfly, however it didn't last long. She glanced at her clock that alerted her '8:30'.

"Shit!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Excuse me?"

"I am late! I need to go now! Catch you around!"

Next thing he knew, she was gone with the wind. Then he went back to his classroom with a smirk drawn on his face.

So, the day went on like a daily routine. Lessons after lesson, works after work, and some run in the open field during PE and lunch time. Everything was the same from the day before, except Kagome was present with a late start of the day in detention. 'I was just half an hour late!' growled Kagome imagining what will her mother do with the fact that she was caught in detention for two times this school year: dreadful. Time went by and it was afternoon, time to go home. Everyone in the school packed up their bags each in different direction; some to the house, some to library, some in cyber café, and other places. For Kagome, knowing that Sango and Miroku left right after the class was done, she walked to the near by playground alone and climbed up to the near by slide and sat down at the top of it. She sat at the side of the stairs with her legs hanging in the midair swinging. The playground was quite deserted from people.

Sigh.

Crouched up, her chest touching her knees and hugging her legs, she drew herself back to think about all the things that had happened today. Running, bumping in to Sesshomaru, library and studying, the reviewer, Inuyasha, walking in to the wrong class, embarrassment, Sesshomaru hugging her… she shook the thought away as fast as it came to her… detention.

Everything was crazy. Something was surely going wrong. It was like someone was playing fool with her life. Especially those two brothers who kept on appearing in her vision. She stayed that way staring at the reddened sky above until someone interrupted her.

Inuyasha.

She knew. His voice was clear enough for his identity.

"Aren't people suppose to sit in the swing when they are lonely and alone in the playground?" he asked teasing her.

She looked down, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Inuyasha. Jerk. Where are you?' she glanced around and saw him down in front of the slide, and then she faced up once more, not minding him.

"Not your business. Besides air up here is much more refreshing than down there and breathing soil." she replied

"You like the smell of the polluted air? I didn't know you were already acclimated to that. But you might get cancer."

"It's not polluted!" she erupted turning her head towards him again.

A small chuckle was heard under. She looked down once more and saw Inuyasha chuckling and then smile. At that instance, she felt her body go numb, her heart pumping in faster beat than the usual one and her face heating up. Startled she looked away trying not to show her face to him. Carelessly, she slipped and her balance was off, sliding down the slide. 'I am falling again…'

Once again she didn't feel any pain from the fall but the warm embrace by one. Now, her slim back was touching his chest, he protecting her with firm grip around her waist with his hands and arms and her head just below his chin. Her arms and legs were airborne seconds ago, later they hit the ground with a some what great impact. Kagome didn't feel so much of the soreness, but Inuyasha was badly hurt. Addition to the fall there was a rock on the ground which hit the head of Inuyasha. After a split second he felt the screech of pain and the blood pouring down his head. Then, he saw the crying face Kagome bleared.

'Kagome…' he thought and afforded a weak smile to assure he was okay, but later on his whole world went black and blank.

Right away Kagome called for help. Fortunately, a security guard was passing by; with his help they carried Inuyasha to the hospital. As soon as they reached the hospital door, people in the hospital came out rushing and brought him inside the surgery room. She was scared and was lost. She didn't know what to do. She sat down on the chair near the surgery door, her tears dropping one by one rushing her up. Finally, she broke in to a deep cry. 'It's my entire fault! If I just didn't slip! I wasn't so stupid!'

Minutes later Sesshomaru and his mother came; Izayoi. Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome and asked what happened, but she couldn't open her mouth to explain. The only word she could utter was 'surgery'. Hearing this, Izayoi knelt down on the floor and cried, fear of losing her son. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say next, so he supported his mother to be seated on the chair and hugged Kagome as she cried on his chest in silence. Seconds, minutes, and hours passed. Their anxiety not subsided a bit. Finally, the doctor came out of the surgery room looking gloomy. They were all terrified as the doctor spoke.

"Are you the guardian of the patient?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I am his mother. What happened to my son? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Or is he… gone?" Izayoi said painfully.

"He is not dead, but his brain was damaged greatly. He won't be able to use some part of his brain… well, most of them. The fall was hard and unfortunately the rock has hit the lethal part of human brain. It's just a miracle he is still alive…partly." the doctor explained.

"So what are you trying to say? What happened to him?" demanded Sesshomaru in deadly voice.

"Did he get amnesia?" asked Kagome.

"I wish it was… I am regretful and sorry to say that what your son has… I mean what your son became is much more horrifying." the doctor answered.

"What he became? What do you mean?" questioned Izayoi.

"Well…" the doctor paused and wished he didn't need to say it.

"WHAT!" barked Sesshomaru.

"V-Vegetable man… he is in a stage of human vegetable."

"What? I don't understand." said Kagome in fearful eyes.

"Simply put, he is dead. Yet, his heart is pumping. Yes, he has lost his memory but he doesn't even know that he did. He doesn't know he's alive. He doesn't know that he's opening his eyes. It's only his heart pumping and blood circulating."

"No…" spoke Izayoi in despair and fell back to the chair.

"There must be a cure. Isn't there, doctor?" asked Kagome in hope.

"Sorry. There is absolutely _nothing_ we can do about this." this was the last statement the doctor left and walked away leaving incurable scar on three of them.

Inuyasha was lying on the bed in room 504. This was a private room so it was only him inside the room. The thing is that he doesn't know. The three of them entered the room after listening to what the doctor said. As soon as they saw something that was laid on the bed unmoving, they froze on the spot. The picture was horrifying. The silky hair Inuyasha carried was gone. The eyes that always fired up with passion were now misty and blank. His mouth opened with his cold blue lips. It was unspeakable. More tear drops flooded in Kagome's eyes. Izayoi walked nearer and nearer to Inuyasha, standing beside him. Sesshomaru went to his lost brother leaving Kagome in the doorway. Not able to take anymore, Kagome turned to leave the room, when someone barged in the room banging the door.

Kikyo.

She looked hysterical. Her face was as white as ghost and her body was shaking. Kagome was surprised to see her sister like that, and the confusing part was 'Why is she here?'

Ex-boyfriend.

"Kikyo?" pronounced Kagome with a nasal voice. She never called Kikyo 'sister', sounded untrue.

"No… No… Inuyasha…" uttered Kikyo, ignoring Kagome.

Izayoi was still crying, her face buried in the bed sheet and her arms, seating on the floor. Sesshomaru turned to look; he looked pale, but unshaken. He didn't cry. Kagome turned to him and then back to see Kikyo glaring at her with range and betrayal. Everything was written in her eyes. 'It's Your FAULT.' But then her eyes softened soon. Finally, her eyes became watery and one… two… tears kept flowing.

"I… Kikyo… I am sorry."

"What… What happened to him? He's not dead is he? Haha… of course he's not dead! That's why he's still in the hospital! He's okay right? Yeah… he'll be fine. Nothing's wrong with him. He's just sleeping." Kikyo spoke as if she was going crazy.

"Kikyo… Inuyasha is-" Kagome tried t explain.

"Stop! He's alright! He… He will wake up! " argued Kikyo. Her tears were overflowing now, denying the fact about Inuyasha. Then did Kagome realize that she wasn't the one who was suffering the most. Kikyo, Seshomaru, and Inuysha's mother. _They_ were the people who suffered. How selfish she was to think of herself only. She always thought that it's only her who needed to be endured, that she was the one to suffer the most and the only one to get hurt. To be betrayed and lost. Alone. They were not referring to her anymore… she knew.

Kikyo went nearer and nearer to 'dead' Inuyasha slowly and painfully. Each step was like hell. Seeing him this way wasn't what she wished for. She wanted to see his smile again. His stupid grin. His innocence. His voice. His embracement. His warmth. How he called her… she wanted all of them back. She sat on the bed beside the creature that lay looking hysterical with fear in his eyes. Slowly, she leaned down towards him hugging him within her… and cried.

Kagome ran out as fast as she can to avoid the scene in front of her. She ran and ran… 'Faster! Faster!' she thought. She was running down the hallway which was left empty and no people were seen. Suddenly someone grabbed by her wrist and stopped her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru. Her vision was bleary because of the overflowing tears. Then, she buried her face in her palm hiding her appearance. She felt so ashamed.

"I…I am so… sorry. I didn't mean… to… it's just…an-" startled Kagome

"That's not the point!" shouted Sesshomaru.

She looked up shocked by the sudden shouting.

"It's okay. Let's go on, alright? Everything's fine."

Kagome was confused. Was he telling her that it wasn't her fault? Didn't he care about Inuyasha? Was he telling her to be beside him? And leave Inuyasha alone, when it was her fault that he turned to a monster?

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kagome.

"I only want you to be happy Kagome. Forget about everything that happened here. Let's just-" said Sesshomaru.

"No… I can't… that's so selfless. I don't want to be selfish anymore. I will pay for the prize. I will take the punishment if I need to…"

"Kagome… What are you-"

Ssshomaru stopped, looking at the oddly placed smile on Kagome's face. It's seemed pained but happy.

"I will stay with Inuyasha… until his death."


	9. Epilogue

**All So Hidden**

**Author's Note:** It's finally the last chapter of the All So Hidden! I had fun writing this story and updating them so I hope the readers of this story also had fun reading. The only thing I can say now is my favorite word. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, places, and the song 'Fukai Mori' are extreme property of the anime entitled Inuyasha. Only the plot and the whole endeavor of this story is my own logical product.

**Epilogue**

"I will stay with Inuyasha… until his death."

Sesshomaru was startled. How could she say that? Inuyasha wasn't the same Inuyasha as before. He was _dead_. This was wrong. Everything must have been a dream. Everything that happened today… they seemed fallacious.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"I'll stay with him." repeated Kagome turning her head to the side.

"You must be kidding me."

"No, I won't joke around anymore. As if my life is just a play. Pretending nothing is going wrong; as if everything's okay. This is my punishment and I deserve them-"

"But-"

"So! I'll be fine. Someday… perhaps, someday things will fall in right place. I don't want to cry anymore. Just like you said, I want to be happy. That's all I want. I want everyone to be glad."

Bliss, is that what she wanted so much from Inuyasha? Could she get it from him? The ecstasy of life... was it possible? May be now isn't the time for her. Some more years. Some more waiting, then it would be okay. Sesshomaru sighed and turned her head facing him.

He was smiling. They were peaceful. It was satisfying…

"If that's what you wish to do."

"… Really?"

"Sure, but I won't give up. You remember that. I'll be waiting. And I want an answer."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. I'll remember that… and… this pendant."

Kagome reached for her pocket and pulled out a green pendant. She brought it everywhere she went like in the dream that she had a month ago.

"You kept it." uttered Sesshomaru in surprise.

"You told me to right?" she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stared at the pendant for a while then then smiled once again.

"Are you giving this back to me?"

"Yeah… I can't?"

"Yes, you can't."

"Keep it. Until I stop myself from waiting, and if you can't accept me anymore. Then…"

"Okay. I will."

With that, both of them were pleased. Then, they went back to their normal life. Kagome studying and doing some part time jobs to make allowances for herself, Sesshomaru readying himself for the graduation, Kikyo stopped sorring about Inuyasha and concentrated on studying making herself one of the top 3 student in her school, and Inuyasha… in the hospital visited by Kagome everyday.

**After 5 years…**

"Inuyasha! I am here!" Kagome entered the hospital room in glee. Apparently, Inuyasha changed his hospital 2 years ago and now stayed in one of the best hospital in Japan. The hospital fee was paid by Sesshomaru, who became a successful actor. Who could have guessed he would be an artist?

"…" as usual Inuyasha only stared at the ceiling. Kagome sat down beside the bed. Her neck glistening with the green pendant Sesshomaru gave.

"So how was your day? Mine was great! I ended up being the valedictorian in my graduation today! I knew Kikyo couldn't catch me up! I am too good for her don't you think? But... I wish you were there too…" suddenly tears started to fall from her eyes as she said this. She wiped it away as fast as she can and gave Inuyasha the smile she used to give him when he was _alive_.

She stood up and went to the refrigerator to get some water.

"It's so hot don't you think? Summer is approaching and I can't wait to go to the beach with Kikyo and Miroku! Oh! And you know what? (opening the water jog) Sesshomaru is-"

"Ka...gome…"

She felt her body freeze in the spot… he couldn't have would he? She turned around slowly her eyes showing great fear. Inuyasha was looking at her with the misty eyes full with tears, his pail face that seemed to show some light after 5 years… the smile he gave her last after the accident.

"Ka…go…me."

She dropped the water jog and the water within was poured all over… She saw his mouth move…

"I-Inuyasha… you… talked…."

**-The End-**

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_arukidasu kimi to ima_

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_michi wo tozashi_

_aruite'ku eien ni_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_ikite yuku eien ni_


End file.
